The present invention relates to a base frame which can be used universally for different modular conveying vehicles, in particular for shuttles. Particularly, the base frame may be made of plastic, preferably by means of injection molding.
Further, the present invention relates to a modular system having a corresponding universal base frame and component-specific adapters. In addition, the present invention relates to a conveying shuttle having a corresponding base frame.